


I'll Be Your Knight And You'll Be My Queen

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred's grown up to have quite the way with words, and Morgana loves him for it. Drawn for kitty_fic's Daisy Chain fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Knight And You'll Be My Queen




End file.
